


loser loser, i’m your loser.

by sheepweeps



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Roommates, friends who flirt with an intention to get together, minghao loves jun so much, they’re both competitive, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepweeps/pseuds/sheepweeps
Summary: If Junhui gives him a hug Minghao will hug him tighter and if he tells him he’s in love with him he’d tell him he loves him more. His childhood taught him competitiveness was an important factor of who he was and Jun deserves everything but to a higher degree.But never will Xu Minghao be the first to say he’s hopelessly in love with Jun.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	loser loser, i’m your loser.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautiful_sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_sunshine/gifts).



> hey bestie i hope you like it <3
> 
> (I’ll proofread this later, sorry if there are any errors)

Minghao was aware of the helpful tip to not room with someone you like. 

He knows that. 

Obviously he does. 

However, he did not expect he'd actually like his roommate in a romantic sense, nor did Minghao expect that he'd wish he should've packed up his emotions and left it in China.

Because his main goal was to study in a foreign land and see how life goes, not to get too smitten at a handsome boy who opened the door which Minghao was leaning at and almost fell face flat on the floor.

This sweet roommate of his who greeted him with a shy smile and unrelenting chatter and offered him to help unpack and buy him a cake as a celebration for being his new roommate three years ago. And that thought alone made Minghao smile as he got swept into dreamland. 

Wen Junhui, his roommate, who’s clearly a charming lad that makes Minghao want to become one with his creaking bed whenever they banter is the person he’d like to date.

Why did the world even align him to meet Jun? Was he lucky? Yes and no. Side effects may vary when it comes to him having a serious crush, especially when he can’t even deny how much his heart swells with joy whenever he’s beside Junhui.

So where was Minghao going with his _‘I’m regretting sharing a room with my crush.’_ that he was talking about in the beginning?

Well, it was obvious to many that Minghao should be happy that the person he was attached to was stuck in the confines of the four walls of their sacred room everyday. Which was definitely understandable since you would have expected that small room, bigger feelings equals to confessions because of their overwhelming tension that causes the room to overfill with their love.

But Minghao did not receive that simple _‘roommates to lovers’_ type of trope. He got the _‘roommates to friends that becomes attached to each other and share the same circle of friends that both have high regard to their pride so they won’t admit their feelings but will try to hint that they do but it prolongs their agony and maybe they’re just thrill loving idiots_ ’ trope.

Minghao knows the latter part was true since it has been ingrained ever since the day they started this mindgame of who confesses first. It was not like it was blatantly stated and signed by a contract for them to do it, but their pride was the one in charge instead of their brain that caused them to have an unspoken challenge to flirt in any way possible.

It was simple: proceed to the beginning of a pre-couple stage where they try to dance around each other, step by step until someone steps on the other’s feet and do it continuously until someone gets too frustrated and voice out their feelings. The two of them are continuously stepping at each other’s feelings, constantly flirting to come to a closer conclusion of where they are in their relationship. Jun would playfully tell him sweet compliments while Minghao would touch him delicately and stare at him with a fond smile. 

It is getting to a point that Minghao anticipates Jun’s new pick-up line and hugs before they go their separate ways to different buildings and it’s making him distressed. Because what if Jun gets tired of him and he’d stop this game of theirs and leave him wanting for more? Minghao knows he won’t, but would Jun too?

He doesn’t want to see Junhui with another person clinging to him, he doesn’t want to see his roommate be infatuated with someone else and he doesn’t like the endgame of them just being friends. Minghao wants them to resolve whatever they are doing as of the moment and frolic in the school field while holding hands. But he can’t do that if Jun wouldn’t confess and spill out his undying love for him.

Maybe you're wondering why Minghao would not lower his pride and confess if he’s too scared of this becoming an unrequited love?

Obviously, he doesn’t want to. He’s Xu Minghao and he’s a fighter, if Junhui won’t do it he won’t either. Pride was not the only thing that ran through their veins it was also competitiveness. 

If Junhui gives him a hug he’d hug him tighter and if he tells Minghao he’s in love with him he’d tell him he loves him more. His childhood taught him competitiveness was an important factor of who he was and Jun deserves everything but to a higher degree. 

But never will Xu Minghao be the first to say he’s hopelessly in love with Jun.

  
Or will he?

* * *

  
  


“Good morning Hao, my sleeping beauty, wake up, wake up!” 

Minghao felt a weight pressing onto his body, and the only thing he could think of was that it’s too early for this, but it’s a welcomed annoyance that makes his ears heat up. “Not a fine morning, are you attempting on murdering me by burying me alive with your heavy body?” 

It’s too early but he has a class at 7 and for someone who slept at 12 am he’s grateful someone woke him up. They both have an hour before they’d need to get out. 

“Not my intention. You do know I’d die for you though.” Junhui takes the boy’s hands and pulls him to sit up straight.

Okay, the flirting has commenced. Starting early and adding another damage to one’s heart capacity he respects Jun’s strategy but he’d have to do more for Minghao to become a flustered mess.

Minghao moves to the side for Junhui to sit on, patting the bed for the latter to do so.

Instinctively, Minghao relaxes his body and hugs Junhui’s waist and mutters, voice still raspy from sleep. “Okay, yeah me too babe”

Junhui visibly stiffens as Minghao fiddles with Jun’s sweater with a tell tale smile on his lips. The older boy is weak when it comes to sweet endearments. Minghao gently places his head on Jun’s shoulder, happy that he was able to succeed this time of day and the close proximity they have as of the moment.

“Honey? hey babe? Are you okay?” Minghao nuzzles on Jun’s neck while his friend’s heart was running miles a minute.

“Hm nothing babe.” Junhui’s voice shakes a little, he holds his hand, playing with the younger man’s slender fingers. “I bought us breakfast.” 

“Oh. Thank you, you know you didn’t have to.” Minghao replies.

Almost everyday, Jun would buy him food and even though Minghao kept badgering him to stop, he’d still do so. It still sends Minghao a comforting feeling of bliss. He hates it but he also loves it. He hates how anything Junhui does for him is utterly sweet that causes him to love him more, to want to kiss him as a thank you for being such a kind person.

“I insist. I want to eat with you.” Junhui said with happiness lacing his voice. Without even looking at him Minghao knows Jun is smiling in such an endearing way.

He knows this wasn’t a part of their game, this was just Jun being Jun and it’s always a raw feeling that makes Minghao’s heart flutter. It’s this part where Junhui doesn’t even try at all as he’s conquering his friend’s heart with just a simple action tempting Minghao to admit his defeat and tell him how he loves him so much. 

Minghao doesn’t want to let go, he just wants to stay here inside their room and relax in each other’s arms.

“Can we stand up now?” Minghao said, he begins to let go of his embrace.

Junhui humms, and pats Minghao’s head. “Do you want to?”

He begins to tighten his hold again and press his head on the man’s back. “...no” 

Minghao feels the shake of Junhui’s body as he laughs gently. The weight of their bodies melting in the sheets with the sound of the bed creaking inside their space. 

* * *

Minghao comes out of the bathroom, hair dripping wet with a towel hung on his shoulders. “We need to go to the store this weekend and buy shampoo.” 

He looks at Junhui who was mindlessly scrolling through his phone. “Yeah we should, my ramen stash is depleting.” Junhui places his phone to the side and gestures Minghao to come closer.

Minghao sits on the edge of the bed with Junhui behind him. His roommate takes the towel and dries his hair, careful enough not to feel like his hair was getting pulled out of his scalp.

“I can do it myself.” Minghao says, even though he willingly sat behind his friend and knew what his intention was. 

Even though Minghao can do it by himself he always likes getting cared for by Jun, he likes how gentle the man was when it comes to him. The towel feels softer and his hair is fluffier when someone else dries his hair. _Well, when Junhui dries it._

Minghao felt like a child again who just got home from a rainy day with his hair tended to as Junhui continuously dried it. “It’s cold outside. You’d get sick if you don’t dry your hair enough.” Junhui said sincerely and laughed again with a hint of humor in his tone. “And of course my lovely Haohao deserves all the care in the world!”

Minghao grunts, his cheeks beginning to flush. He timidly grabs the towel. “Yeah okay now let me go, I don’t want to miss morning class.”

Junhui doesn’t stand up and so does Minghao for some odd reason. The room was silent, the only thing being heard is the thud of footsteps upstairs. 

“How about my kiss?” Junhui said with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Minghao flushes to a deeper shade of pink, his pulse increasing. He doesn’t even know if he was breathing. “Kiss?”

Junhui nods and turns Minghao around to face him. “Payment for my service. You know, getting you breakfast and being the best roommate in the world?”

Minghao does not respond, restraining himself from staring at Jun’s playful eyes and soft lips. _No, you got this, it’s not that tempting right Xu Minghao?_

It was. 

It was tempting, with how Jun begins to stare at his lips and muster a smooth voice. “Just a platonic kiss. But if you’d like the kiss to be something different I’m also fine with it.”

Minghao restrains himself, he’s not losing this early in the morning. He presses his lips together and raises a brow. “Then you do it, are you a coward?”

“I’m not.” Junhui inches closer, smile unceasing as he places a hand on the younger’s shoulders. “But I think you deserve to initiate the first kiss.”

Minghao can feel how clammy his hands were, the sudden heat frolicking on his cheeks, he wants to close the gap between them but gets up immediately. 

“Oh look, a clock telling us to do student stuff.” Minghao points at the digital clock by the desk, his throat tight and his smile pressed in such an awkward way. “I need to grab my bag and you should too.” He pries away from the man’s warmth and moves to his side of his room and grabs his laptop and stuffs it inside his bag.

The tension disippitates the moment Junhui collects his things from his desk and does the same. They quietly linger near the doorway and wear their shoes, with Minghao grabbing both of their keys.

A huge chunk of his brain is regretting not kissing Junhui to seal the deal. Nevertheless, he didn’t want to lose just because of Jun’s beautiful face that was inches away from his, it was obviously a bait and he can still function logically, thank you very much. But as the man said it was a platonic kiss so maybe it was fine kissing him anyway?

He looks at Junhui who was waiting for him in the hallway, patiently standing there before they head out to the staircase. Minghao pushes the thought of Junhui getting used to their ‘routine’ of a goodbye hug and gives him his keys.

Minghao pauses again and Junhui sends him a questioning look. 

He retreats back to their room and grabs his white scarf hanging on the rack and locks their door. He steps in front of Jun and wraps him up like a child. 

As much as Minghao likes being cared for, he likes it better when he can do small things for the other. He wants to take care of Junhui as much as his friend takes care of him.

“I don’t need it.” Junhui’s voice was muffled by the fabric covering his mouth and Minghao smiles at how adorable he looked. “Come on, you did say it’s cold outside.” He giggles when Junhui’s nose scrunches, he pats his back. “Now you’re bundled up, you look cuter.”

Junhui smiles wide and gestures widely with his hand. “Oh stop it. I should be the one calling you cute.”

Jun looked beautiful even under the dimly lit hallway and the walls scraped with an unfinished paint job. Minghao can’t get enough of the man’s easily flustered grin. 

He can’t restrain himself anymore.

He swiftly kisses Junhui on the cheek, sweet and tentative but enough to feel how soft his crush’s cheek was. He runs down the stairs and doesn’t look back, the well known blush creeping on his face. “Bye Junnie. You got your kiss, I’ll see you later!”

With how fast Minghao ran with a surge of panic, he didn’t see Junhui cradling his face with both of his hands, the red blush evident on his cheeks. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


The four students were eating at the far corner of the room, some students trickling in and out of the hall. The clatter of metal plates and annoying voices flittering the hall. Seungkwan’s voice was the most evident, going on tangents about how they weren’t given enough time to prepare for the test. “I swear, if I see that professor today, I don’t know what I’ll do.”

“You’d cry in front of him.” Chan laughs at Seungkwan who was trying not to give in to the younger man’s statement.

Minghao’s mind begins to wander as he takes a bite out of his lunch, the voices filtering in and out. He takes another bite, distracted with his plan of scheduling his workload required tomorrow. He comes back to reality when he feels his foot getting hit twice, he looks at his shoes and Junhui beside him who was innocently finishing his drink.

Minghao ignores the action after a glance and continues eating. However, the foot bumps the side of his shoe again. He looks back at Jun who was grinning suspiciously as he listened to Seungkwan’s rant. Minghao subtly reciprocates the action with an audible grumble and stares at his friend. 

Junhui smiles wider and begins to attach himself to Minghao’s side. The man’s hair tickling his neck made Minghao shift a bit. A second later, he found himself leaning on Junhui too.

“You’re annoying me.” He mumbles but lets Junhui press himself next to him, he looks cute snuggling on his side, it makes his heart ache so much. 

“Okay, stop that.” Seungkwan stares at the two with mild disgust.

“The what?” Minghao asks, he looks at his friend who was sighing in contrast to Chan who was laughing.

Seungkwan gestures animatedly at him and Junhui, hands moving in such a manner like he wanted to cast a spell at the both of them. “Yes, we get that you’re dating and it’s really sweet and all but play footsie when I’m not with you.”

“We’re not playing footsie.” Minghao’s voice was constricted. He looks at Junhui who was now leaning on him. “And...we’re not dating?”

Minghao terribly wanted to say that they were dating but they weren’t. Unfortunately, not. He just realized they were openly flirting in public and it makes his statement a lot more unbelievable.

Junhui’s cocks a brow but nods. The two boys in front of him look at them with disbelief but continue to eat again with Seungkwan informing them that the others would be late which was terribly obvious.

The thought that they didn’t notice their actions were alarming. It’s a matter of instinct right now, familiarity with each other that makes them both look domestic. On the back of his mind Minghao knew they weren’t doing this on purpose anymore, it’s becoming natural and real. 

“They do have a one pm class.” Chan says,

“We both have a class in thirty minutes.” Seungkwan replies to the youngest and places his phone down.

Minghao distractedly stabs another piece of chicken and feeds it to Jun who ate it gratefully. And opens his mouth again indicating he wants more. They both began to get lost at their sweet moment. 

The two younger boys look at them quizzically and share a knowing glance at each other. 

“They’re not dating, they told me they aren’t” Seungkwan whispers to Chan jokingly who just snorts a laugh and rolls with it.

“They’re obviously not dating.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


The clock flashed 1 in the morning, the quiet ambience of the room was comforting but he was still stressed as Minghao’s hand tiredly types away each word he can think of. He doesn’t even know if the information was valid enough for the topic nor did he know how to expound his thoughts. All he wanted to do was dive in his comfy sheets and call it a day.

He was closing the tabs and making sure he saved the document when he felt a tap on his back. 

He looked at Junhui who’s eyes were scrunching because of the bright light from his laptop, he yawned and glanced at Minghao’s work. “Are you finished?”

“I think so, but I need to proofread it.” 

“When is it due?”

“Tomorrow…” He exits the browser and spares a look at the time on his screen and remembers it’s already Wednesday, it’s due by a couple more hours from now. “I mean today at 9.”

Junhui remains behind him, feet planted on the floor. “You should sleep.”

He shakes his head, he feels like his body was forcibly closing his eyes shut the moment he heard the word sleep. “I want to finalize it.” 

“I’ll help you finalize it tomorrow, what’s important is you sleep.” Junhui drapes his arms on his shoulders.“Come on hao, you need to rest.”

Minghao sighs, he closes his laptop and relaxes his stiff body on the chair. He suddenly jolts awake when he feels Jun’s hands on his body, hoisting him up and carrying him towards the bed. He closed his eyes and let Junhui move him to the sheets. 

Junhui flops him on the bed in ease. He sighed in relief the moment he felt the soft pillow on his head and the warm blanket draped on his figure. He opened his eyes again to see that he was actually not on his side of the room. 

Maybe he was just too tired and his mind was making stuff up?

“Hey Jun, I think I’m in the wrong bed,” Minghao softly tells the older, but remains sprawled with his hands tucked on the sides.

“Yeah you’re in my bed.” Junhui replies, his voice was soft as if he was muttering something in his sleep and simply rolls Minghao over so he can lie beside him.

“Why?” Minghao turns to Jun who was actually closer than he thought. Fortunately, Jun's eyes were closed and didn’t see how Minghao slowly moved away.

“I just want to be beside you.” Junhui opens his eyes and stares at him. He felt exposed with the way his roommate looked at him. “Is it okay?”

It takes Minghao a moment to answer. “Yeah.” _More than okay actually._

He gained courage from who knows where and shifted closer to Junhui. Settling on the bed, he tries to relax his breathing and hooks his arm on Junhui’s waist and hides his face on the man’s chest. 

He loves it.

It was comfortable like this. The physical contact that his body wholeheartedly welcomed and the quiet creak of the bed when they shift made him smile in satisfaction. The steady breathing from Jun sent a comforting tingle that’s helping to lull him to sleep. 

He loves him.

Minghao doesn’t even care if Junhui’s action was swaying him to confess, because maybe he will. He’d do it if it means that they’ll always sleep side to side, crammed on a comfy bed, no more doubts whenever they bicker on who flirts the best and if he can proudly tell his friends he’s dating Wen Junhui.

Because what matters is that they’d be together, and Minghao can happily anticipate Junhui’s kindhearted actions filled with genuine affection knowing they’re officially in a relationship. 

He drifts to sleep the moment Junhui pulls him closer.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Minghao struggles to get up because of the dead weight sprawled on his body. He carded his hair that was poking his eyes and tried to push the man to the empty patch of cushions on the bed.

Junhui looked heavier than he expected. 

Minghao sighed in mild frustration and pinched the man’s nose to try and wake him up. Junhui stirred and rolls to the side and wakes up with his hair sticking up in every direction, confusion written on his face as he looks at him.

Minghao doesn’t know if he should coo or laugh at how lost Jun was. 

Junhui remains still, staring at Minghao and finally smiles, focused on not trying to blink. Minghao giggles at the man’s antics but does the same, not budging eye contact from each other. After a few more minutes of them silently having a staring contest, he finally surrenders with Junhui telling him he won.

Minghao closes his eyes again and pulls the covers for warmth. He felt the bed creak when the other boy stood up. 

“What do you want for breakfast?” Junhui brushes Minghao’s hair to the side and waits patiently for his reply.

“I want you.” Minghao answers with his voice cracking on the edges.

“I asked you for breakfast Minghao, not dessert.” Junhui laughs at the younger who hid his face with a blanket. He kneels on the bed again and scoots closer. “Are you sure?”

Minghao doesn’t reply and simply squeaks embarrassingly when he feels the weight dipping on the bed.

Junhui patiently waits for the boy’s reply and after a few seconds Minghao takes a peek at the older man. “Yes, I am.” 

“Just to be clear….you, Xu Minghao is confessing to me, Wen Junhui?” Junhui gets nearer to Minghao who heart was beating profusely fast, breath hitching as he anticipates what’s going to happen.

“Yes.” Minghao admits, as he watches his pride crumble, not caring anymore if he was the one to surrender, he gently tugs at Junhui’s shirt. “I love you a lot.” His voice is surprisingly composed but his ears were burning red. 

“I love you a lot too.” Junhui confesses with a proud smile before he lets Minghao pull him closer, the gap no longer there, their lips make contact, light, chaste but sweet on its own way.   
  


“I love you more” Minghao embraced Junhui, a grin plastered on his face.

He feels the man’s warm hands holding him close on his waist and laughs, the all too familiar sound that makes him smile wider. “So did I win?”

“Yes you did.” Minghao says and feels the soft kiss on his cheek.

  
  
  
  


Minghao didn’t like losing, but if it comes to Wen Junhui then maybe he’d let it slide. Especially when he can see the proud glint on his lover’s eyes and the beautiful swell of his cheeks whenever they’re together, _officially together if he might add._

  
  
  
  
  
  


“So does that mean we can move the other bed and join it with the other?” Jun pauses and looks at the him with wide eyes then continues. “Do we buy cake to celebrate?”

Minghao laughs at Junhui’s eager face.

He’s happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and your thoughts are appreciated!  
>    
> -> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sheepweeps)  
> 


End file.
